Reflexiones en una noche cualquiera
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [2x05] Elena piensa en Damon.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen (ni lo harán nunca), son de la propiedad de la cadena estadounidense The CW (_The Vampire Diaries_; _The Originals_; _Legacies_) y de LJ Smith. Todos los derechos reservados.

**N/A: **No esperéis un retorno espectacular. Ni un delena en mayúsculas. He empezado otra vez la serie y estoy tan enganchada (o más) que la primera vez. Es probable que aparezca de nuevo con otra historia. Mientras tanto, si os interesa leerme de nuevo o por primera vez, os dejo esta "reflexión" por parte de Elena tras los eventos de los primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada. En teoría, está situado en el 2x05. ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

**reflexiones en una noche cualquiera**

**[elena gilbert]**

¿Por qué le costaba tanto seguir odiando a Damon?

Tenía motivos de sobra para no querer ver su rostro nunca más por el resto de su corta vida. Incluso podría hacer una lista, una interminable, y aun así no sería suficiente para abarcar todo lo que había hecho desde que estaba en el pueblo. Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación, cada vez que sus miradas coincidían, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, a Elena le costaba horrores recordar que Damon era un monstruo y que no podía perdonarle por nada en el mundo. ¿Por qué suponía tanto esfuerzo mantenerse alejada de él? Es como si los astros se hubieran alineado en su contra. Alguien ahí arriba se estaba riendo en su cara. Damon era incapaz de recordar por unos minutos que la vida valía la pena, que las personas no eran juguetes con los que entretenerse un rato y después, si te aburrías, si las cosas no salían como querías, desecharlos sin aceptar las consecuencias.

Porque había consecuencias. Siempre.

El cabrón no vio el anillo. Solo vio negro. Solo vio dolor. Solo vio lo que quiso ver. Nada. Todo. Katherine. Stefan insistía, incluso sin abrir la boca, solo con una mirada de corderito degollado, que Katherine era la culpable de todo; que la vampira contamina todo lo que toca, que era imposible que Damon se hubiera insensibilizado tan rápido de ella, no cuando se había pasado ciento cuarenta y cinco años moviendo cielo e infierno, justificando todos sus actos, por más horribles, inquietantes e injustos que fueran, diciéndose a sí mismo que «pronto acabará, pronto la tendré conmigo de nuevo y todo habrá valido la pena», como si fuera un jodido intento de caballero andante, como si Katherine significase todo. Como si le importara en lo más mínimo. Y la verdad es que esa mujer no necesitaba un héroe, sino más bien una estaca y pasar el resto de la eternidad en el infierno.

Nada de lo que Damon pudiera decirle (o hacer) alcanzaría su corazón.

O quizás sí, y eso era lo que fastidiaba tanto a Elena. ¿Cómo se las había apañado para meterse bajo su piel? ¿Cómo lo había hecho para ganarse un lugar en su corazón tan rápido? No hacía mucho tiempo, prácticamente unos meses atrás, Elena había temido por su vida cerca de él. Ahora le jodía reconocer que quería a Damon; que, sin pedir permiso, con esa sonrisita de suficiencia y con esos ojos azules, donde Elena estaba segura que un día se acabaría perdiendo, se había convertido en su amigo. En un pilar indispensable de su vida. Le costaba aceptarlo; reconocer que ya no odiaba a Damon, que nunca lo hizo realmente. Había sido el calor del momento, el miedo que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ahora era capaz de reconocer que una parte de ella, una minúscula que intentaba enterrar bajo tierra, le había perdonado en el instante en que había visto el anillo en su mano. Pero lo peor no era eso, no era que le hubiera perdonado _de nuevo_, sino preguntarse si habría sido capaz de odiar a Damon para siempre, si el anillo no hubiera existido. Imaginaba que sí. Que Jeremy estaba muy por encima del límite. O no, y eso la aterrorizaba.

No obstante, Damon no tendría que ser su mayor preocupación esta noche.

No tendría que serlo nunca. No ahora. No hoy. No mañana.

Pero ahí estaba ella, a oscuras, con Caroline dormida entre sus brazos, con el cuerpo dolorido, cansada y siendo muy consciente de que Damon estaba justo allí, en esa misma habitación; con un vaso de bourbon entre las manos, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y preguntándose, como quien no quería la cosa, de manera inevitable, qué más tendría que hacer para poder derribar los muros que Elena había construido entre ellos, o quizás no estaba pensando en nada de eso, quizás ella no era tan importante como para ocupar uno solo de sus pensamientos, quizás toda su atención estaba puesta en Liz, quien descansaba a duras penas en un camastro, con su vida rota a su alrededor; en su hermano, quien tendría que estar ocupando la mente de Elena, que seguramente estaría cuestionando su decisión, o en Katherine.

Le dolía horrores que Katherine tuviera tanto poder en Damon todavía.

Le dolía que Damon tuviera más importancia que Stefan en ese momento.

Si no fuera por Caroline, quien estaba aplastando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Elena ya se habría acercado a ciegas hasta Damon. Tal vez le habría arrebatado el vaso, tal vez habría fingido indiferencia, pero estaría ahí, justo en su campo de visión, diciéndole, sin palabras, solo con miradas de reojo o con gestos indistinguibles, que estaba a nada de perdonarlo, que no estaban perdidos para siempre; que aún existía un «nosotros». Que valía la pena. Que eran amigos y que lo serían durante mucho tiempo.

Joder.

Elena cerró con fuerza los ojos al comprender el camino que sus pensamientos habían tomado de repente. No estaba bien. No podía ser tan fácil. No podía ser ella tan egoísta. Por Vicki, por Bonnie, por Sheila, por Jeremy… Por todos. Tenía que ser fuerte y resistir un poco más. Solo un poco más. Esperar.

Pero ¿esperar a qué?

No odiaba a Damon. Era inútil.

Gracias a dios, o a quien sea que estuviera escuchando ahí arriba, no podía hacer ninguna tontería, pues Caroline la había inmovilizado en el sofá hasta mañana. Esa noche fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Damon tampoco. O sí. Una parte de ella, una minúscula, con la voz burlona de Katherine, le repetía que «está bien querer a los dos, yo lo hice», y eso le dolía más que mil puñaladas traperas. Porque era cierto, quería a los hermanos Salvatore, pero no de la misma forma, ni mucho menos con la misma intensidad. Ella no era Katherine.

Entonces, ¿a qué le tenía tanto miedo? Damon era su amigo y Stefan, su novio.

Y ya está.

**fin**

* * *

Esto es todo. Por ahora. Porque _volveré_.

Antes dije que no sería un DELENA en mayúsculas, sino una reflexión. Pues aquí la tenéis. Porque sinceramente no podías estar esperando que Elena estuviera enamorada perdidamente de Damon por este tiempo. Porque no lo estaba. Lo siento. Y Elena no es Katherine, no está allí para jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. A Elena le importa Damon y le quiere a su manera, pero (para mí, aunque me duela, porque me duele) está enamorada de Stefan. Todavía.

Subrayad el "todavía".

* * *

_#UnReviewUnDía_

* * *

**_gracias por leer,_**

**_¿reviews, tomatazos o estacas?_**


End file.
